


A Second Apotheosis

by robertstanion



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Starkid
Genre: Angst, F/M, but because it is still a tedgens rp, but i dont ship tedgens, fuck ton of angst, mentions of tedgens, otherwise it's word for word, so i changed it, this is a rp we did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Ever heard of the phrase "the impossible is possible?" put that into context with a second apotheosis. And by that, I mean ask the professor.-featuring me crying slowly behind the screen, also italics are most likely me or brackets because i'm desperate to add something.





	A Second Apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

> obviously it wasn't this detailed. i made it detailed.

mentions of tedgens, don't worry it goes downhill from there. side note, ted's a bit funny about the apotheosis lmao. 

* * *

Smiling at the professor shouting back up from his lab, ted took another step towards the basement. He was glad to be finally allowed back down in the lab. Walking down the stairs, he noticed the professor working on something at one of the black-topped marble side benches. "So what's going on here?" He asked, sliding an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Since they'd started dating, Ted had been a lot happier. Though it was still a new relationship. No, by new I mean 46 hours at most.  "Not a lot really," the professor sighed, sliding a different disc under the microscope. "Just trying to secure something. Classified information." He'd already answered Ted's question before he even asked it. Ted nodded. His mind had taken him elsewhere in the professor's lab. He never got a really good chance to look at what the lab looked like except a few blue lights, but mostly a white lighting, with a shit ton of black-marble countertops. Beside a plant, a silver stem but a rich green leaf, was something familiar. Maybe the exact same type of blue shit as last time? (EMMA PERKINS JUST SAID BLUE SHIT AS I TYPED THAT OFKD,HDJ) Most definitely. "Henry..." Ted's breathing increased rapidly and he could feel his heart rate speed up. He seemed to be superglued to the floor. He couldn't move. "Hmm?" the professor mumbled, not really looking up from the microscope. He was examining the leaf from the silver stemmed plant. He'd found the plant near the old starlight. And it wasn't like anything Henry had ever seen before. But he knew one thing. It contained DNA of a second apotheosis and he needed to keep the lab quarantined. But as soon as he turned around to face Ted, he knew what mistake he'd made. "Wh...what. What is this?" Ted stumbled on his words. It was hard for him to get a grasp of oxygen now and his hands were beginning to shake. He was going to collapse. "Ted. Ted stay with me okay it's nothing!" The professor tried to reassure ted but obviously it wasn't working; and it wasn't nothing, it could be the start of a second apotheosis. He pulled ted to face him. "Let's get you upstairs, ok?" He said, softening his voice. "What...what the fuck is it doing here?!" Ted was becoming more overwhelmed as the scene went on. Then he pulled away from the professor as a realisation set in. "This was what you were hiding from me, wasn't it?" The professor bit his lip. He had to persuade Ted that this wasn't deliberate. "Ted, I promise it's not what you think it is!" Ted shut his eyes tight. "I can't be here." All at once, his legs seemed to be able to move again and he legged it up the basement stairs; Henry followed shortly after. "Ted!" He shouted after his boyfriend. He should have known this would have happened, shouldn't he? But Ted ignored the professors call and grabbed his coat. "Just let me explain!" The professor pleaded. "Out of everyone, you were the one I thought I could trust!" Ted shouted, not looking at him. "You were the one that could calm me down the most but n-now? You've been hiding that shit in your lab all along!" Tears began to fill ted's eyes. He hated himself for it. "And you think I deliberately stored it down in my lab." The professor could feel anger building up inside of him. "Then what the fuck is it doing here, Henry?" ted's voice cracked and the fact that he was sobbing soon became clear. Usually, the professor would want to help Ted, but he didn't get that feeling. "That's what I'm trying to figure out!" the professor said through gritted teeth. He could see Ted tense up for it was obvious when he did it. Ted froze again and clutched a hold of the door frame. "So you...you mean...you mean you don't know why it's here?" The professor sighed harder. Why did he even decide to date someone as oblivious as ted. He was a biology professor, why did he even fall in love with the boy in the first place? He soon realised the mistake he'd made. "No. But that's what I'm trying to figure out." Ted's eyes widened and he slowly turned around to face the professor. "So you mean this could be the start of a second...fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." ted mumbled into his hands. Henry folded his arms. "It'll be fine, ok. There won't be a second apotheosis." Ted was now sitting against the front door trying to reduce his breathing. Henry turned around and went back down to the basement. He couldn't help Ted anymore. When Ted uncovered his eyes, he noticed the basement door was open wider than before and that the professor was nowhere to be seen. "H- hey wait!" He managed to say, slowly getting up and following the professor to the basement. He made sure to shield the blue shit away from his eyes. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around the professor. "I'm sorry it's...you know how I get." The professor didn't jump, but was certainly shocked. "What are you doing down here get back upstairs!" Henry's voice was laced with concern. Looking up at the professor, his eyes became glossy. "O-okay." The professor removed the leaf from the microscope. He threw it down the side and walked back upstairs. 

"Do you see now why I didn't want you there last night." Henry sighed. His partner said nothing. He just nodded. Henry sat down next to him.   
"What if it comes back..." ted whispered.  
"If it does, I'll make sure it doesn't get you!" Ted nodded. He was starting to calm down. "I'm not going to let it Ted, do you hear me?"  
"Y-yeah..." Ted said.  
"And you trust me yes or no."  
"It's not that simple..."  
"Do you. Most of the time do you trust me!"   
"Most of the time...yeah." His breathing was returning to normal.  
"So you trust what I'm telling you?"  
"Well it's...if it's coming back, there's no way of stopping it you know?"  
"It won't come back!"  
"Well how do you know?!"  
"I don't ok! I'm only saying what I hope won't happen. For now I've got the source of it locked in my lab-" shit. He wasn't supposed to say that. He watched Ted's eyes enlargen. "I...I have to go." And he stood up.   
"Go! Go then! But I am trying my hardest to restrain whatever the fuck is going on down in the lab!"  
"You have the source of it. In your basement!" Ted shouted.   
"Which I am trying to restrain! I didn't know about it until 24 hours ago Ted! You can't always set the blame on me!" A sigh emerged from Ted's lips.   
"I know I'm being unfair and I'm sorry but fuck! at least try to understand why this is fucking with me so much ok?! I'm not like you or char for some reason I can't explain! The apotheosis fucked with my head and I don't think I'll ever be the same." he looked down at the floor. "I'm so sorry...but I'm leaving." and walked away.   
"Leave then! Don't expect an answer from me tomorrow!"  


End file.
